


Call Me Maybe

by sanctum_c



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 20:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11767506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/pseuds/sanctum_c
Summary: Aerith meets someone while selling flowers and makes a move.





	Call Me Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Title/spoken lyrics from the song by Carly Rae Jepsen.

A good night for selling; plenty of customers and every one of them bought multiple flowers. Aeris paused after the last sale. Something seemed different tonight; even the sky was pretty clear for a change. The Autumn evening was neither too warm nor too cold - even now at eleven o'clock. And was it an extension of the good night that put the blond, blue-eyed SOLDIER in her path? Hard to miss him as he approached; he in turn noticed her immediately and seemed nothing short of entranced by the flowers she carried. There was something about him that proved distracting. Perhaps too much so; the moment he asked the price she blurted out they were one gil each.

One gil? No one got that deal. No one. Not for the flowers she painstakingly grew, nourished and picked out in the run-down church below the plate. In pure economic terms her stock was worth far more than one measly gil. Price was usually proportional to the customer, but never, ever that low. But somehow, for him, that was the price. Not like she could take it back now. Even he seemed surprised, but he still nodded and handed her a single coin.

Another sale, but the last thing on her mind right then. Another look in those eyes was far more appealing. He turned away; heading on to wherever and perhaps whoever he was going to. Was the flower for him? For a girlfriend? A boyfriend? Or was he in some kind of polyamorous thing?

Right then it did not matter. Aeris bit her lip for the brief moment it took her to reach a decision. She darted after the SOLDIER, caught his arm and met his wonderful gaze once more as he turned to her with a questioning look. "Hey, I just met you." She smiled. "And this is crazy. But-" She pushed a scrap of paper into his hand. "-here's my number. So call me maybe?" The SOLDIER glanced at his hand, to her and smiled. "Or-" Aeris said before he could answer. "Give me your number, and maybe I'll call you?"

The SOLDIER paused and patted his pockets. Looking for a pen? Aeris held out the marker she had used moments before. "Thanks," he said and inscribed his own phone number on the back of a receipt. "I'm Cloud." He handed her the paper.

"Aeris."

She didn't wait for the phone-call and dialled Cloud's number the next night; he picked up on the second ring.


End file.
